Acne vulgaris or acne is the most common skin disease affecting nearly 80% of persons between ages of 11 and 35 years. Acne affects all races and ethnicities with equal significance. Approximately 17 millions Americans are affected by this most common cutaneous disorder in United States.
Acne is a disease that is caused by the obstruction of sebaceous follicles, which are primarily located on the face and trunk due to excessive production of sebum in the follicles. The obstruction causes the formation of a microcomedo that may evolve into comedones such as a whitehead or a black head or an inflammatory lesion.
A blackhead occurs when the trapped sebum and bacteria partially open to the surface and turn black due to melanin, the skin's pigment. Blackheads can last for a long time because the contents very slowly drain to the surface.
The Propionibacterium acnes, a resident anaerobic organism, proliferate in the environment created by the mixture of excessive sebum and follicular cells and produces chemotactic factors and pro-inflammatory mediators that may lead to the inflammation.
There are many treatments available for Acne vulgaris depends on the type of clinical lesions. In case of comedonal acne, topical retinoids, hormonal therapies or oral isotretinoin are mostly available treatment. Benzoyl peroxide, topical antibiotics such as Clindamycin, Erythromycin, Tetracyclin and oral Isotretinoin or combination of all these medications are available for mild to moderate inflammatory acne.
To address the above problems of Acne vulgaris, major research activities have been directed towards developing a acne control composition that can effective against the four processes of Acne viz. sebum production, hyperkeratinization, infection with propionibacterium acnes and inflammation. The present invention is an outcome of years of research to identify an herbal remedy possess anti inflammatory, anti kerolytic, sebum control and anti bacterial agent and methods of developing the same as cosmeceutical product for topical application for control and treatment of Acne vulgaris. 